


【带卡】再一次的机会

by AndersMar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, Obitokakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersMar/pseuds/AndersMar
Summary: •重生土[17]×叔卡[50]•卡养土•两人年龄相差极大 有车 不喜勿入 [个人觉得有时候车是可以升华人的情感的 所以我的文大多数都会有些肉渣 很多时候并不是为了开车而开车][好吧其实我只是在为动不动就开车找合理的理由。]•甜 he•具体看文吧 我就不剧透了真•新年贺文 是送给阿面的新年礼物！！！吧唧我阿面面！！！
Relationships: Uchiha obito&Hatake kakashi
Kudos: 42





	【带卡】再一次的机会

————————

上天啊……  
我在此向您卑微地祈求   
再给我一次机会吧……  
再给我一次机会   
让我好好陪着a我的爱人……  
我不想把他一个人留下……  
我悔过   
我忏悔  
我祈求  
求求您  
……

————————

那是四战结束后的第三年。

卡卡西一次晚班回到家，在家门口，捡到了婴儿期的带土。

一开始听到婴儿的哭声，卡卡西以为是什么陷阱。  
当他打开竹篮，看见了包在襁褓里，哭得满脸是眼泪和鼻涕的婴儿带土的时候。

卡卡西，他愣住了。

叫退了自己家周围的暗部，卡卡西拿起竹篮赶忙进门。关上门，刚走上玄关，卡卡西的全身被夺去力气，没站住，跪在了地上。

竹篮里朦朦胧胧传出的哭声，卡卡西有些恍惚，慌忙打开竹蓝，生怕这一切只是自己对爱人过度思念而产生的幻觉。

卡卡西用颤抖的手抱起了竹篮里的带土。

带土好像感受到抱他的人是卡卡西，不再哭了，咯咯咯地笑起来，从襁褓里伸出那双幼嫩的小手，想要摸卡卡西的脸。

泪瞬间就下来了。

那晚，卡卡西抱着带土哭了好久好久……

——  
在自己恳求和纲手帮助下，卡卡西成功收养了年幼的带土。

知情的人都知道，那是卡卡西的心结，没人能在其中插一脚。

鹿丸最清楚不过了，自从收养了带土，卡卡西整个人都变了。

以前的卡卡西就像为了主人死吊着一口气苟活着的忠犬，做什么事都没有动力，只当它们是任务。

现在的卡卡西……就像太阳升起时的向阳草，整个人充满光明和希望。虽说…对于工作还是没有什么动力。但是效率却是以前的一倍多。）因为他想回去早点回去陪带土。）

鹿丸可以肯定，卡卡西以前是绝对是故意不完成工作，搞自己。

想想就好气啊。）

——

快乐的时光总是流逝得很快。

卡卡西以前觉得时间每天都过得好慢，好慢。

况且卡卡西一点也不想回到那个空荡荡几十年一直只有自己一个人的 家 。

所以卡卡西故意不好好完成工作，让自己以各种借口待在火影楼。

这时候卡卡西总会想 “要是是带土，一定会比我做得更好吧。带土他一定会是个好火影的。” 

现在卡卡西不再讨厌回家了，因为家里有个人需要他，在等他回去。

就像梦一样，带土他回来了。

卡卡西生命中的光又回来了。  
重新点燃了他生命的火。

上天啊，如果这是梦，原谅我自私的选择。

请不要，让我醒来。

——

转眼间，带土已经到了上忍校的年龄。看着带土期待的眼神和兴奋的样子，卡卡西最终还是心软了。

早些时期卡卡西并没有让带土去学校，而是选择牺牲自己的时间教导带土。

当然，这也是出于卡卡西自己的私心。

自己也不能总是把他束缚在身边。

为此卡卡西特地给带土做了一套跟以前一摸一样的衣服，只是背后没了宇智波一族的族徽。

看着从前熟悉的身影，卡卡西感觉有点眼酸。

自己就是在那时对他产生了不能说的感情。

越是喜欢，就越是喜欢欺负他，试图用这种方式引起他的关注。  
因此自己每次都会因为带土对琳的关注而感到心烦。

并不是讨厌琳，琳是个很好的女孩，带土才是他心烦的原因。

那时只想他为什么对所有人都那么好，对自己却不一样。卡卡西根本去想想自己平时都做了什么，才得到带土的区别待遇。

现在想起那时自己的心  
思，噗，挺幼稚的……真怀念啊。

前往忍校前，卡卡西千交代万交代带土在学校的名字是‘内轮带人’，绝对不能让任何人知道他真名其实是‘宇智波带土’。

带土点了点头，卡卡西了解他，带土一直是个很乖的孩子。所以就很放心地送带土去了忍校，走前为了预防万一，特地让在忍校任教的油乃志女帮忙多注意注意。

不出卡卡西所料，以带土性格和实力，很快就融入了学校环境，还成为了学校女生心里新一代男神。

但这样总是会引起一些人的不满和嫉妒，恶意也因此滋生。  
因为带土是新面孔，而卡卡西每次都会亲自来接带土回家。

很快各种流言蜚语在整个学校传开来了，什么带土是六代目的私生子……乱七八糟的东西，都有。

带土根本不懂发生了什么，突然间大家就把他孤立了，他上去询问缘由的时候，男生们回答都是“走开，私生子。真恶心。”  
有些喜欢过带土的小女生偷偷跑来问带土“你真的是六代目的私生子吗？”  
带土根本不知道私生子是什么东西，自己的沉默换来的是女生们带着失望的眼神离开。

之后也再也没来找过带土。

一天内受尽委屈的带土放学后，没有等卡卡西来接他就独自一人走回家去。

来接带土的卡卡西怎么等都没见带土出来，问了门口任教的中忍才知道带土自己先回去了。

等卡卡西赶回家，带土不在客厅而是一个人把自己锁在了卧室里。  
大致了解情况的卡卡西很是无奈地叹了一口气。

还是先让他一个人静静吧……

抱歉带土，是我的错，我的私心让你受了委屈……

————

等带土终于饿不过打开门出来的时候，他看到了在洗完澡沙发上看着书坐着的卡卡西。

看卡卡西的眼神飘忽就知道他没有在好好看书……

带土看着卡卡西的脸…才发现，卡卡西把面罩摘掉了，露出了那张深藏在面罩之后精致得可怕的脸，嘴角的痣完美点缀，就算那条贯穿右眼的疤痕也影响不到他的美。

带土痴痴地看着卡卡西发呆……

天呐……这个世界上怎么会有这么完美的存在……

在卡卡西脸上找不到一点岁月流逝留下的痕迹，仿佛时间把他的脸定格在了最完美的时段……

卡卡西放空飘忽的眼神突然恢复正常，然后他就看到了现在卧室门口看着他发呆的带土。

卡卡西对着微微笑了，把书放在茶几上，撑着手站了起来。走到带土面前，牵住了他的手，拉着他往饭厅走去。

“终于出来了啊，都这个点了，带土你肯定饿坏了～”卡卡西回头眯起眼对带土笑道“今天买了你最爱吃的红豆糕哦，快点来吧～”

带土被卡卡西的笑容深深吸引住了，嗯了一声，看了一下卡卡西抓着自己的手。

细长白……要是……

停停停！！带土你在想什么！！！怎么可以对卡卡西抱有那种想法！！！他可是你的父亲啊！！！

然后卡卡西一脸懵逼地看着带土脸瞬间红成了番茄，并甩开了自己的手冲进了饭厅。

哎……怎么了吗？  
卡卡西低头看了看自己手，张开又握紧……

不行。  
卡卡西，带土还只是个孩子，不可以冲动，再等等吧。

————

关于学校传闻的事，卡卡西用自己的身份私下解决了，并公开了带土是自己养子的事情。

私生子风波就这么过去了  
带土又恢复了正常的校园生活。

但是……

卡卡西总觉得上次的事后，带土一直有意无意地回避自己对他的肢体接触。

是被讨厌了吗…还是孩子的叛逆期到了……？

曾经的带土父母双亡，无父无母由奶奶带大，后来奶奶又去世了，年幼的带土拿着组里给的补偿金一个人生活着。  
带土没有可以叛逆的对象，况且……带土他…也没能“活到”会叛逆的年龄。

这次不一样了，虽说带土是卡卡西一个人带大的。但卡卡西对带土总是抱有无限的宽容，他根本没法用带学生的严厉对带土，只要带土一用那双湿漉漉又黑又大的眼睛看着他，卡卡西刚狠下的心就会瞬间败阵下来。

那可是带土啊，是他最深爱的人呐……怎么忍心再把他伤害。

可卡卡西不知道的是，带土并没有叛逆，会这样做的原因，是因为，带土他，对他的养父，木叶的六代目火影动了情。

是的，自从那一次后，第二天晚上，带土他就梦遗了……  
他梦见了，卡卡西被自己压在身下操得面色绯红，娇喘连连。

当带土醒来时打开被子，就发现自己裤子湿了，里面粘粘哒哒。加上昨晚的梦，带土整个人都羞红了。  
最尬的还是自己抱着脏掉的裤子，床单和被子偷偷拿去洗的这一幕，好巧不巧，被含着牙刷从厕所里出来的卡卡西看到了。

卡卡西问他是不是又尿床了，他支支吾吾半天什么也没说清，然后……卡卡西就这么会意了。  
露出了，我懂得，没事这很正常，猥琐的笑容。

肮脏的大人！！！哼！！！！

————

……

今天是带土十七岁生日，卡卡西邀请了几位亲朋好友一起来为带土庆生。

因为带土还是未成年人的关系，卡卡西帮他挡了很多杯酒。

最后卡卡西居然喝醉了，而是还是烂醉如泥的那种，任带土怎么推弄他，就是软绵绵一团，醒不过来。

最后带土还得扛着卡卡西回去，跟被卡卡西邀请来的亲友团道了歉，作为主办人居然最先被灌醉离场了。  
各位亲友也都表示理解。

然后就出现了带土扛着卡卡西，带着大包小包的礼物踩着月光回家的这一幕。

路上，  
卡卡西迷迷糊糊睁开眼，月光洒下来，点点银光照亮了带土左半脸的轮廓，镀起了一层银边。

十七岁的带土已经长开了，开始有成年带土的影子。

跨越几十年的时光，再次看到这一幕的卡卡西有些恍惚。  
眼睛有点酸，泪就这么顺着脸颊滑落，无声无息地……

带土完全没有察觉到。

————

……

终于把醉酒的卡卡西扛回家的带土，放下大的小的的礼物，正准备把卡卡西放在床上。

刚放下，手臂就被卡卡西抓住，只感觉天与地翻转了一头……然后，带土自己躺在了卡卡西的床上。

而本该躺在床上的卡卡西，现在两腿钳着带土的腰挎坐在他身上。

这……太刺激了吧？

“唔……！”带土的大脑还没处理突然好被压这事，卡卡西就捧着他的脸吻了下来。

带土的大脑直接当机，手在无意识的情况下自己动了起来，探进了衣摆抚摸起了卡卡西的腰，就着卡卡西的动作与他的舌头交缠。  
在面对喜欢的人时候，上面所有的动作就像一种本能，不用学，就会了。

带土很快就转变成了进攻的一方，卡卡西被他吻得轻喘从嘴边溢出，带土的下体不知道什么时候已经硬得挺立，正抵着卡卡西的臀缝。

卡卡西的手终于放开带土的时候，有什么滴落在了带土的睫毛和脸上。  
带土本能的闭眼，当他再睁开眼的时候，看到的是红着眼在哭泣的卡卡西。  
几年过去了卡卡西的容貌还是没有变，卡卡西红红的眼眶和眼里的哀伤让带土的心不禁咯噔了一下，下身都有点要软掉的意思。

卡卡西接下来的话，是带土做梦都不可能想到的……

“带土……我喜欢你……我爱你……”卡卡西边说边拔下自己的裤子和衣服“艹我吧……求求你，艹我吧，告诉我，这不……不是一个梦……”卡卡西一只手握住了带土的鸡儿撸动，让它变得更硬；另一只手则伸到自己的后穴，扩张。

空气中寂静的只剩下卡卡西后穴传来咕叽咕叽的水声。

带土愣愣地看着卡卡西的动作，看着卡卡西扶着自己的鸡儿对准流水的后穴，带土甚至感受到后穴流出来微凉的淫液垂下来滴在自己的柱头上。

“嗯～💕”卡卡西就这么一屁股坐了下去，一坐到底。

看着毫无动静的带土，醉酒脑昏昏胀胀的卡卡西自暴自弃地想，自己的形象反正已经崩塌了，那就一做到底吧。  
无所谓了，只要带土艹我就行，告诉我，这不是我在做梦……

这几十年里，卡卡西不知道做过多少和带土交缠的梦，每次幸福地想着这不会是一场梦吧，然后就醒了，就只是一场梦。

对带土的能藏不能言的爱，最终在无限思念下化作了性欲。

卡卡西会往自己后穴里塞震动棒和跳蛋，幻想着带土和自己性交。  
卡卡西最喜欢的就是后穴夹着各种情趣玩具上班，在公众场合下尤为刺激，这种随时可能被发现的紧张感，让卡卡西兴奋，一下子可以高潮好几次。

反正自己常年抱得紧紧的，不会有什么人发现其中的异端。

常年的自慰行为让卡卡西很轻松地就吞下了带土硕大的鸡儿。

卡卡西不管带土反应就这么撑着床做起了上下运动，两块沾着淫水臀肉啪啪地响。

“啊哈～嗯！💕”  
很快卡卡西达到了就高潮射了出来。

卡卡西还在失神地伏在带土胸前喘息，突然就被压住狠狠地干了起来。

卡卡西惊喘，脚裸被抓住，小腿被钳着，刚高潮过的后穴又被死死往里干得爽得抽搐搅动着，鸡儿抽出的时候还会连带着一些粉红色的嫩肉。

挺立的乳尖被含住吮吸，被牙尖咬磨。

过于猛烈的快感，爽得卡卡西眼睛向上翻，嘴巴闭不上，娇喘毫无避畏地从口中溢出，口水满了出来，舌头本能地伸出，像在索吻。

……

————

他们整整做了一个晚上，直到照在他们身上的月光变成了晨光。

卡卡西全身布满了粘腻的液体，后穴抽搐收缩不起来，白色的精液像过多的奶油淌了出来。

带土把卡卡西抱在怀里，在卡卡西的白毛上蹭啊蹭，时不时轻轻吻一下。

卡卡西回抱着带土的腰  
“是你，对吧……”

带土吻了一下卡卡西的左眼“是我。”

“你……恢复记忆了？什么时候……”

“昨晚，你主动求我艹的时候，走马灯了一回。”  
“全都记起来了。”

昨晚干了那么羞耻的事都没脸红的卡卡西，此时的脸却红透了。  
“可是带土，我们现在年龄差更大了，我这回会比你……”

“不会的，卡卡西。”

“我们谁也不会再抛下对方一个人离开了。”

“从交合的那一刻起。”

“我们的生命，时间，灵魂，都是共享的。”

“我们再也不会抛下对方了。”

“再也不会了。”

“我爱你，卡卡西（带土）。”

为了你，我超越了生与死的界限。

现在。  
我们。  
终于得到了永远的幸福。

————end


End file.
